El gato en el espejo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Los ojos de Taichi querían desviarse a ese pelo recogido en un moño desordenado, a esa clavícula por la que resbalaba una gota de sudor… a ese gato en ese espejo y por qué Miyako lo tenía colgado en su habitación. [Para ChemicalFairy por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _ChemicalFairy_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

.

 **El gato en el espejo**

.

Miyako se estiró cuan larga era. Su pelo caía por su espalda y se le pegaba por el sudor. Masticó pequeños hielos, porque se moría de calor. Taichi sintió que la temperatura subía, aunque sabía que solo era cosa suya.

—Hikari no tardará —dijo Miyako—. Supongo.

—¿A dónde me has dicho que se ha ido?

—A hacer fotos. Ya sabes, a aprovechar la luz de atardecer y no sé qué. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No. —Taichi sudaba copiosamente.

—Mastica hielo, si quieres, a mí me ayuda.

—Gracias.

El hielo ayudó un poco a que se sintiera menos acalorado. Solo un poco.

—Puedes encender la tele si quieres.

—¿No te molestará?

—Estoy acostumbrada a estudiar con ruido, cuando te crías con tres hermanos aprendes a evadirte.

Le hizo caso y encendió la televisión, aunque puso el volumen bajo.

Miyako no fue consciente de que los ojos de Taichi apenas miraban la pantalla, estaban ocupados recorriendo su espalda. Ella estaba sentada sobre un cojín, con la mesa baja llena de apuntes, y escribía algo con un bolígrafo morado. Su ropa para estar por casa era holgada, y eso hacía que se viera más piel de lo normal. Piel, además, bastante sudada.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Taichi se sintió indecente. Así que se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Te ayudo a estudiar? —Ella lo miró con una ceja en alto y soltó una risita.

—No te ofendas, pero no creo que puedas. Esto no es como en la escuela.

—¿No te puedo preguntar la teoría o algo?

—Casi todo lo que estudio es práctico. Fórmulas, ecuaciones… Estoy resolviendo unos problemas ahora.

—Ah. —Él se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose inútil.

—No te preocupes.

—¿No puedo ayudarte en nada? Soy bueno abanicando.

Miyako se rio. Al chico le entró más calor.

—Tranquilo, ve la tele. Hikari no creo que tarde en llegar. Si quieres le mando un mensaje…

—No, no me importa esperar.

Era verdad. En realidad, no tenía ninguna prisa en que su hermana volviera. Era agradable estar un rato con Miyako. Observar cómo recogía su largo pelo en un moño desordenado, cómo le caía una gota de sudor por la nuca, cómo escribía en trazos redondeados números y letras de colores.

No sabía qué se suponía que estaba viendo en la televisión. Un programa, de esos concursos absurdos en los que la gente ganaba dinero por tonterías, pero no conseguía captar su atención.

La chica comenzó a levantar papeles con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde…? —murmuró.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Mi calculadora, pensaba que estaba aquí, me la debo haber dejado en el escritorio de la habitación. Estaba estudiando allí antes pero hace aún más calor.

—Voy yo a por ella.

—No hace falta…

—No importa, no estoy haciendo nada.

Se puso en pie y entró, por descarte, por la puerta que sabía que no era el baño ni la habitación de su hermana.

Le sorprendió lo diferentes que eran. El cuarto de Miyako estaba tan lleno de cosas que casi parecía un trastero o una tienda de segunda mano. En las estanterías había muchos libros, mangas, adornos vistosos y algún peluche extraño. Sobre el escritorio bolígrafos de colores, revistas de moda y científicas, un ordenador de un llamativo color violeta. Las paredes estaban llenas de pósters de actores guapos, de frases motivadoras y de fotos.

De todo, hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

—¿La encuentras? —escuchó que le preguntaba la chica. Se dio la vuelta y la vio apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.

—Eh… —Echó otro vistazo a la mesa y cogió la calculadora—. Sí, aquí está, toma. —Se la tendió, Miyako lo miró con curiosidad cuando se giró de nuevo hacia la pared—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿El qué?

—Este… ¿espejo?

—Ah.

Ella rio y lo descolgó para que lo mirara de cerca. Era un pequeño espejo ovalado, pero no podían verse bien reflejados porque había un gato negro pintado encima. Taichi lo examinó con curiosidad.

—¿Lo pintaste tú?

—No, no dibujo tan bien. Lo compré en una tiendecita cuando fui a Kyoto de excursión pero unos digimons estropearon el día… ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo compraste? Es decir, un espejo en el que no te puedes ver no es muy útil.

—No lo sé. —Miyako volvió a colgarlo y se encogió de hombros—. Creo que había una razón, creo que me recordó a algo. Pero ya no sé a qué. Olvidé que lo había comprado pero lo encontré en una vieja mochila antes de mudarme aquí con Hikari. Y desde entonces lo tengo a la vista porque… —Se calló de golpe y miró a Taichi con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Lo siento! Sé que cuando empiezo a hablar no paro, perdona.

Con la calculadora en la mano, volvió al salón. Y él se quedó confuso.

Escuchó la puerta de la calle y se encontró con su hermana en el pasillo. Hikari le habló acerca de lo que había hecho ese día y sobre algo de una película que quería ver Takeru, pero él no fue capaz de prestar demasiada atención.

Sus ojos querían desviarse a ese pelo recogido en un moño desordenado, a esa clavícula por la que resbalaba una gota de sudor… a ese gato en ese espejo y por qué Miyako lo tenía colgado en su habitación.

 **~ · ~**

Taichi dio un trago a su cerveza y buscó por encima del mar de gente a sus amigos. No había esperado que hubiera tantas personas en ese festival. Yamato se había quejado, diciendo que la música que iban a escuchar era _basura comercial_. A Taichi le daba igual, estaba bien meterse en una fiesta y así quitarse la tensión tras los exámenes.

Más si por fin veía a Miyako después de un mes.

Esa noche le pareció que estaba especialmente llamativa. Lo curioso era que iba vestida como siempre, con el pelo suelto y las gafas habituales. Quizá lo que había cambiado eran los ojos con los que la miraba.

La encontró antes que al resto, se dijo que porque era alta, pero claramente era más sencillo ver antes a Jou o Yamato. Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo: la encontró porque era a la que estaba buscando. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó al oído cuándo empezaba el primer grupo. Miyako, con gesto despistado, tuvo que preguntar al resto antes de responderle.

Las luces eran brillantes y los cegaban, la música estaba altísima y había tantas personas que era imposible no estar pegados los unos a los otros.

Taichi se sintió un aprovechado cuando las luces se apagaron y rozó el brazo de la chica, fingiendo que era sin querer. Así que intentó mantenerse alejado de ella el resto de la velada. Se rio de Koushiro, rojo como un tomate por algo que le dijo Mimi; se peleó en bromas con Yamato, dando sin querer empujones a la gente que tenían alrededor; se burló de Jou cuando la segunda cerveza le empezó a hacer efecto; saltó y cantó a gritos con Takeru y Daisuke las canciones que conocían; incitó a Ken y a Iori a que bebieran, pero ninguno cayó en su juego, uno por tener algo que hacer al día siguiente y el otro por ser muy pequeño (cosa que a otros no importaba); se compró perritos calientes y compartió patatas fritas con Sora y su hermana, comió toda la comida basura que encontraron. Pero, aunque estuviera con los demás, siempre tenía un ojo puesto en Miyako, que bailaba con el resto de las chicas sin ser consciente de lo sexy que era.

El festival duró desde el mediodía hasta la madrugada, con la noche muy cerrada y los neones brillando más que nunca. O quizá solo le parecía eso por el efecto del alcohol. Iba bien, pero algo había bebido.

Yamato y Koushiro se echaron cada uno un brazo de Jou al hombro, para llevarlo medio a rastras a su casa. Los demás se fueron yendo en pequeños grupos, hasta que Iori se paró en seco porque Miyako se despedía a lo lejos.

—¡Hoy duermo en el apartamento que comparten Momoe y Jun! —explicó—. ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Miya, no puedes ir sola, es muy tarde! —la regañó Sora, pero o no la escuchó o no le hizo caso.

—Takeru, ¿acompañas a Hikari a casa? —preguntó Taichi.

—Sí, claro.

—Vale, gracias. ¡Nos vemos!

Sin dar más explicaciones, se dio la vuelta y anduvo rápido para alcanzar a Miyako. Ella se asustó cuando sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado, pero después rio.

—Qué susto me has dado. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, yo también voy en esta dirección. —La chica arqueó una ceja.

—Qué mentira.

—No es mentira. Mi casa no está allí, pero me apetece dar un paseo. —Le guiñó un ojo y ella negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta que me acompañes, en serio.

—En todo caso tú me acompañas en mi paseo nocturno.

Miyako se encogió de hombros, rindiéndose porque conocía la tozudez Yagami, y siguió caminando.

Las farolas iban iluminando sus pasos, el barullo lejano de la multitud que salía del festival empezaba a apagarse, el cielo se teñía poco a poco de un color más claro en el horizonte. Había una extraña paz en esa hora, cuando la noche se hacía día poco a poco. Parecía que, por unos minutos, podrían ser las únicas personas en el mundo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, de pronto, Taichi.

—¿Por qué voy a dormir donde mi hermana? Es que mañana vamos a ir de compras…

—No. —Él rio y dobló los brazos tras su cabeza, mirándola de reojo—. Por qué tienes ese espejo con el gato en tu habitación.

Ella frunció el ceño y pareció tardar un momento en recordar la conversación que había sido interrumpida hacía meses. Después le dio una sonrisa.

—Creo que justo por eso no lo entiendes. Para mí no es un espejo con un gato. Es el gato del espejo.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Pues que… para ti lo importante es el espejo, y para mí el gato. Me dijiste que no era útil porque no podía verme. Yo no quería eso, a mí me llamó la atención el dibujo. Como ya te conté, sé que me recordó algo, pero no sé ya el qué.

—¿Entonces por qué es importante?

—Porque… me conecta con mi yo de esos años, ¿entiendes? Algo sabía la Miyako de entonces, la que empezaba a tener contacto con los digimons, que ahora yo no recuerdo. Y me gustaría hacerlo. Me gustaría no sentir que he perdido algo.

—¿Estás hablando en plan metáfora diciendo que has perdido algo de ti misma? —Taichi detuvo su caminata en una esquina cualquiera. Quería mirarla a los ojos. Ella tuvo que andar sobre sus pasos porque tardó en darse cuenta.

—No lo sé. Creo que sí, que si me gustó tanto tuvo que ser por algo, nunca he sido de derrochar dinero porque no tenía demasiado así que… Quiero recordarlo. Y si no lo recuerdo, al menos el gato del espejo será importante para mí porque en algún momento lo fue. Aunque ya no sepa la razón. —Miyako se mordió el labio—. Otra vez hablo demasiado, lo siento.

—Siempre dices eso, no entiendo por qué. A mí me gusta que hables.

—¿Aunque sea de algo tan raro como esto?

—Me da igual de qué hables.

Taichi se acercó a ella y le quitó las gafas. Estaba rara sin ellas, parecía más mayor y sus ojos eran más pequeños. Pero para él estaba igual de guapa.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo más? —La chica, confusa, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza—. ¿Te puedo besar?

De nuevo, Miyako solo consiguió hacer un gesto afirmativo. A él le bastó eso. Le gustaban sus charlas, pero también sus silencios.

Y sus labios, su pelo largo, su nuca, su espalda, su… Vaya, sería mejor que se fuera a masticar hielo. Pero, primero, unos cuantos besos más.

.

* * *

Espero que te guste mi pequeño regalo y que tengas un día muy, muy especial :D ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Chemi!


End file.
